


Into It

by cardiac_arrest



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardiac_arrest/pseuds/cardiac_arrest
Summary: Now, Mitch has many, many crop tops in his arsenal, but Auston hasn’t seen this one yet. It’s white, showing off Mitch’s summer-tan skin, and is barely held together by a black ribbon. It shows off acres of Mitch’s lithe muscles, his trim waist emphasized by those high-waisted shorts.The sight sends Auston’s blood rushing elsewhere.





	Into It

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by: ribbon + desperate
> 
> based off of a youtube au that i have on tumblr. just know that mitch has two youtube channels - gaming and beauty (he doesnt play hockey). and auston is still a hockey player.
> 
> i didnt edit this. im sorry.

Auston takes one look at the outfit Mitch is wearing and swears. It’s so revealing, smooth skin accentuated by the miles of ribbons and frills covering the bare essentials. 

 

“Mitch,” Auston gets out, catching Mitch’s attention as he clips on a black choker. The silky texture of the ribbon intrigues Auston. 

 

“Yeah?” Mitch turns from his spot at his recording table, spinning around so he faces Auston. 

 

It’s even worse. 

 

Now, Mitch has many,  _ many _ crop tops in his arsenal, but Auston hasn’t seen this one yet. It’s white, showing off Mitch’s summer-tan skin, and is barely held together by a black ribbon. It shows off acres of Mitch’s lithe muscles, his trim waist emphasized by those high-waisted shorts. 

 

The sight sends Auston’s blood rushing elsewhere. 

 

“I’ve never seen you wear that shirt,” Auston settles on, walking closer to Mitch. 

 

Mitch makes a face. “It’s kind of new? I guess?”

 

“It looks good,” Auston says darkly.

 

“Oh yeah?” Mitch smirks, opening his legs wider subtly. It’s not subtle, Auston tracks the movement with his eyes blatantly. Auston wants to mark those thighs up. 

 

“Yeah,” Auston mutters, kneeling in between Mitch’s spread legs. “So fucking easy.” 

 

Mitch scoffs, closing his knees so they touch Auston’s shoulders. Auston grips Mitch’s left thigh, squeezing the supple skin harshly. Mitch bites his lips and smiles around it. He looks ridiculous like that, but Auston is into it. 

 

Auston runs his other hand up Mitch’s calf, to the back of his thigh, to Mitch’s inner thigh. Mitch leans back, letting Auston fumble around under his shorts. Auston gets a hand on Mitch’s dick, smirking as Mitch’s lips fall open. 

 

The sounds Mitch makes are delicious as Auston works away at his cock, stroking with his hand and playing with his taint. It’s wet, precome leaking from the head of Mitch’s cock as he gets more and more excited. And Auston knows when Mitch is ready to get off, can tell from the way Mitch’s eyes screw shut and the way his mouth opens so obscenely. 

 

It’s only been a few minutes of Auston playing with Mitch’s cock and, already, Auston knows Mitch isn’t far from coming. He’s so pretty with his cock flushed pink, matching the redness of his entire body. 

 

“Ah, fuck,” Mitch whimpers as Auston strokes a thumb over the slit of his dick, mopping up more precome and spreading it all over. 

 

“You close?” Auston smirks, unrelenting with his hand. 

 

“Yeah,” Mitch groans, voice gravelly. 

 

Auston bends down, licks a stripe down Mitch’s cock, and mouths at his balls. Mitch moans loudly, hips thrusting upwards towards the heat and stimulation. He’s almost there, Auston can feel it, and Mitch’s mouth opens in preparation for a silent scream and—Auston stops. 

 

Mitch sits there, dick standing up rigidly in his open shorts, looking absolutely divine as he pants in an unsatisfied manner. 

 

“What the fuck?” he gets out, throwing his head back in annoyance. 

 

“What?” Auston says back, playing dumb. 

 

“I was gonna come,” Mitch whines, a hand playing with his choker. 

 

Auston smirks. “I know. Don’t worry, you’ll come.”

 

With that, Auston goes back to giving Mitch his handjob, giving extra attention to the head of his cock. Auston knows Mitch is sensitive, has witnessed it first-hand when Mitch got hard after minimal foreplay. He knows it’s hell for Mitch to have his orgasm so close. Maybe he’ll get him to cry. 

 

Auston gets his mouth on Mitch’s cock this time, bobbing down with his tongue slicking up the length of it. Mitch moans loudly, unable to keep quiet and letting out alluring whimpers. It’s quick this time; Auston has a hand probing at his asshole, too. 

 

“Auston,” Mitch gasps, face wound tight from pleasure. Auston pulls off of Mitch’s cock and smirks, sees the opportunity open for him. 

 

“What do you want Mitch?” he asks, going back to stroking Mitch’s cock languidly. 

 

Mitch groans in displeasure. “You know what I want.” His hips lift up in a sad attempt for Auston to speed up. 

 

“Say it.” Auston bites down on Mitch’s thigh, leaving a bright pink mark. 

 

Mitch groans and his face screws up in anger. “Fucking let me come,” he spits out, desperate. 

 

“I thought you would’ve been able to handle longer. I guess not,” Auston tsks. “Get yourself off.” 

 

The look on Mitch’s face when he finally comes, from his own hands, is wonderful. There are tears leaking from the edges of his eyes from the satisfaction of coming. Auston knocks away Mitch’s hand, and continues to rub circles into the head of Mitch’s cock. 

 

“Ah, ah,” Mitch shouts, hips pistoning upwards as Auston works his cock mercilessly. 

 

“I thought you wanted to come?” Auston says. 

 

“Fuck,” Mitch cries out. The tears come out for real this time, streaming down his cheek. “It’s too much.” 

 

Auston smirks, looking at the come oozing out from Mitch’s slit. He stops, swiping a thumb over. He brings it up to Mitch fluidly, staring into his eyes as he mouths at Auston’s thumb with glazed-over eyes. 

 

Mitch relaxes and leans back into his chair again. There’s a devilish smile on his face. “Gotcha.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it. if you liked this fic, please leave a kudos. and if you really liked it, leave a comment down below. tell all your friends and come yell with me on tumblr @mitcheemarns


End file.
